


My Home in You

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orphans, Rough Possessive Sex, SlightAngst, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: When they were still young boys living in an orphanage...Baekhyun and Chanyeol were always so very close...but then one day, Chanyeol's real Aunt and Uncle came to adopt him...and Baekhyun never saw the elder boy ever again...Or so he thought...





	My Home in You

The doors to Haenan orphanage burst forth with the children dwelling inside of it's dreary abode excitedly run outside to play. It had snowed the previous night and the Housemother of the orphanage, Ms. Kang had given them her consent to happily play within it. Two boys stood off among the rest. One the age of seven, the other the young age of five.

One still within the orphanage watching the snow fall from a window inside with frown marring over their tiny little mouth. The other outside letting the snow fall in to the palms of his hands a soft smile over his small pink lips. Yet no one would dare say that the two boys were not the very best of friends.

The elder of the two coaxed the younger to come play outside in the snow with him. He peered up at the sky, a warm smile lining his tiny lips. He great news to tell him.

The younger boy was still softly frowning. Even more so when he was finally told the news he'd been dreading to hear for many weeks now. The elder boy was being adopted and he was leaving Haenan tomorrow night with his new family. Which consisted of his blood related Aunt and Uncle and their little girl. All they made the perfect little family unit.

The rest of their time spent outside, the younger remained quite as he play diligently in the cold snow with the elder boy. When they were ushered back inside the warmth of the orphanage walls, the younger remained silent as he made his way over to his shared room with the elder. He sat down upon his bed.

He knew this day was coming. He could smell it coming from a mile away. He was losing his best friend and the dummy was too excited about being adopted to notice that he was emotionally in pain. Yet he pasted on a soft smile and celebrated with his best friend.

That night they slept in the same like they often did when the younger was having a bad dream. The next day Park Chanyeol was gone and Byun Baekhyun was left all alone. Thinking that he would never get to see the elder ever again.

Fifteen years passed by with Baekhyun helping to take care of the children left at the orphanage with the Housemother. Over the years, he had learned cook, clean, and take care of children efficiently. Much better than their Housemother could wish for. All in all, he was like the perfect little housewife in training. As everyone teased him as such.

Christmas right around the corner and they were having very special guests over before the date would finally arrive. Besides that fact, Baekhyun had preparing a large meal for their arrival. He had a few of the kids within the orphanage helping out and by the time the food was done cooking their guests had arrived.

The food already placed at the center of the massive size dinner table in the orphanage's dinning hall. Most of them were already seated at the table. When he came back in to the dinning hall with the last of their food in hand, he was shocked by a sight he thought he may never see.

Baekhyun froze. He couldn't believe his eyes. He just had to be dreaming. Park Chanyeol. His childhood bestfriend stood before his very eyes. Yet, he was promised to another. A pretty girl with a grand family background. A background he had always dreamed to achieve.

Tears filled his pretty brown eyes when the elder introduced the girl to everyone as his fiancée. His heart broke inside. Not only did he never get adopted by a nice family as a boy, but he also lost his first love and only love as well. Life just wasn't being fair to him.

He chuckled bitterly under his breath as he slowly wiped at his continuously falling tears from off his face. He turned his back on the brilliantly shining couple. Nevertheless, when he was about to walk away, the sweetest voice he'd ever heard calling out his name paralyzed him in his spot once again, "Byun Baekhyun..."

The two made the untainted image of the perfect couple in his eyes. Chanyeol dressed in an expensive black Armani suit and his fiancée dawn in a nice red fitted Gucci dress. He was nothing compared to them. Not his clothes and definitely not his rough appearance. So he turned around motioning for one of the elder children of the orphanage to take whatever was in hand to the dinning hall table. He glared at the elder before marching back in to the kitchen with angry footfalls. He knew that the elder had followed him but he didn't care.

He was in a white hot rage at the elder and his heart was completely shattered this time around. There was no way to fix it now that it was way past that act of broken in two. So he decided to continue to ignore Chanyeol's presence all together. Yet the elder of the two didn't seem to get that memo.

Chanyeol called after him, "Baekhyun, please talk to me~"

"What is there to talk about, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun started with a hiss then told the latter how he really felt over the last fifteen years, "You left me without a care in the world! You didn't even visit once after you left. Or call to check on me at all. Do you know how that made me feel? Do you, Chanyeol? Because I don't think you do!"

"I didn't choose to make you feel like I had abandoned you, Baek! We were just children back then! My parents made a decision and I had to stick by it!" Chanyeol grumbled with a deep etched up against his forehead. His own eyes darkly reflecting his own anger as he confronted the younger male standing before him.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Chanyeol. But please don't talk to me ever again. I don't need to be constantly reminded that I meant nothing you at all." Baekhyun spat before he sped angrily out of the kitchen with the elder hot on his trail, uttering out, "Baek! Wait, Baekhyun!"

Continuing to ignore Chanyeol's presence the entire time, Baekhyun sat down at his seat at the dinning table. Far away from Chanyeol and fiancée, her name being Won Sooyeon, as the elder sat beside her. Their housemother made a speech before she allowed everyone to happily take up their food. As everyone made conversation with the seemingly happily engaged couple, Baekhyun refused. He also ignored Chanyeol every time the latter tried to make subtle conversation with him and the Housemother unfortunately took notice of that.

After all that was over and done with, Chanyeol and fiancée left the orphanage to head home for the night. Baekhyun went in to the kitchen to clean it up as the children straightened out the dinning hall table. He was deep in his thoughts when the Housemother walked in to the kitchen. She stood behind him, arms crossed over her chest deeply scowling at his back. He could feel it.

Ms. Kang finally hissed at him the question he already knew was coming way, "What was that all about at dinner tonight young man?"

Baekhyun replied as he continued to finish washing the dishes they'd all used tonight, "I don't think I know what you are referring to Ms. Kang?"

"You know exactly what I am referring to, Byun Baek Hyun!" Ms. Kang angrily snapped at him. She was highly upset and scandalized by Baekhyun's unusual behavior at dinner with their guests.

"I don't know what you expect me to say to that." Baekhyun frowned in return washing the last dish for the night.

"I want you to explain your behavior tonight. That is what I want from you right this instant!" Ms. Kang exclaimed with a hard grimace and Baekhyun turned his body around just to face her when he spoke.

Baekhyun hissed back angrily, "Fine! I am pissed off with Park Chan Yeol! That is what was wrong with my behavior tonight! There, are you happy now? You got the information that you wanted out of me! Now may I be excused to my bedroom?"

"Yes, but only if you promise to work things out with Chanyeol." Ms. Kang sighed as she excused the irate boy to bed for the evening. 

Baekhyun softly whispered in return, "I promise, goodnight Ms. Kang..."

"Goodnight, Baekkie." Ms. Kang called back to him when Baekhyun finally departed from the kitchen.

He went in to his bedroom that he thankfully didn't have to share with any of the other children at the orphanage after all the years he's lived there. He made his way over to his bed plopping down on it with a heavy dejected sigh clogging the soft lining of his throat. His thoughts ran on Chanyeol, his childhood friend. The love of his life now erased from his existence.

They were never meant to be. He just had to face certain facts. Tears of sorrow welled up inside of his eyes as he laid down curling his body up as he does. He just had to let him go. To get past him. Chanyeol was an engaged man now. He would have a wife to take care of soon. A new family connected with the old. An achievement that Baekhyun will never be a part of. He fell asleep curled up in a ball as tears continuously rolled down his cheeks.

Many weeks past by with Baekhyun trying to forget Chanyeol's presence everything he has. In his opinion, he thinks that he has but he could not be further from the truth. He's terrible at keeping up appearances and pretending that he is fine when he's not. The children can see it and so can Ms. Kang. Especially Ms. Kang.

Chanyeol is all that he can ever think about and from the look upon the elder's fiancée's face after she had barged her way in to the orphanage one late Sunday evening, he can assume that it's the same for her as well. Shock is written over his facial features at the mere sight of her. She was still stunning as ever in her crème Prada made women's suit. He inwardly sighed. He still could- would never compare to someone like her in anyone's eyes.

He could read from her aura alone that she was most likely angry but at whom he is not so sure of. He couldn't have been farther from the truth on that one. A few minutes later, they are at a café sitting at a corner booth languidly chatting.

"Chanyeol broke off our engagement today." came Sooyeon's soft statement as she held her cup of ice cold water in her grasp, elbows on the table.

"W-why would he do that? The two of you seemed like the perfect match to me." Baekhyun stammered with a voice full of confusion, his own cup of tea sitting on the table in front of him. He didn't understand why she was even telling him such a profoundly personal thing and showed on his face.

"Because of you." Sooyeon smiled getting the chance to see the adorable side of Baekhyun that partially had Chanyeol completely whipped for the beautiful younger male. It was one of the reasons why she couldn't find it in her heart to be angry at Baekhyun. Their union had been an arranged marriage after all and since she had first Chanyeol she had already had a feeling that they would never married to one another.

"W-what! I don't understand. Why would he do something like that because of me?" Baekhyun frowned startled a bit by her words. He was even confused than before. He couldn't understand why Chanyeol's mind would sudo change from wanting to marry such a gorgeous woman like Won Sooyeon. She was the top of the top as they come compared to someone like him. A sad excuse of a human being that loved the idiot giant since they were children.

Sooyeon mused with a sweet teasing laugh, "You don't even know your real worth to him, do you?"

Baekhyun cutely stuttered out, "M-my real worth? To C-chanyeol?"

"Well, that's all I'm going to say about that. I have a flight to catch-" Sooyeon said as she stood up from the table fumbling with her expensive crème colored Prada bag that proudly matched her outfit with Baekhyun interrupting her while she was still speaking.

"Y-you're leaving?" Baekhyun asked, eyes widened in surprise at the news she'd just given him.

"Yeah, I'm going to Japan for a while. I think being in another country away from my Ex is the next best move for me. Good luck with everything, Baekhyun. You two are 'perfect' for each other. I hope to be invited to the wedding very soon!" Sooyeon gave a light smile taking out some money from her wallet that she had taken out of her bag to pay their bill before she left him alone in the café.

Baekhyun leaned back in his seat with his head down, now completely immersed in his own thoughts that he took no notice of someone else taking the seat that was once Sooyeon's. At least not until that deeply familiar baritone drifted in the air around him with the soft call of his name. He looked up shocked to find Park Chanyeol sitting across from him at his table.

"C-chanyeol?" Baekhyun muttered out at the broad sight of him. To him, the elder was a pure vision from his dreams. One that was far too close to home this time around. He blushed under the elder's hard gaze. It just did unseemly things to his fragile being without his consent.

"A little birdie told me that I'd find you here." Chanyeol smiled warmly back at him and Baekhyun frowned with a soft dispirited sigh, "Let me guess. It was Sooyeon."

Chanyeol chortled in return, "No. Ms. Kang."

"How'd she even know-" Baekhyun asked eyes widened for the second time that day with the elder cutting him off when he began to speak again trying to keep him on task with why he was in the café in the first place as he spoke again, "You shouldn't worry your pretty little head about that. She's been like that since we were children. We need to talk, Baekhyun."

That was how the two of them ended up back at Chanyeol's huge penthouse apartment. They were in the living room area seated on one of the sofas there. Baekhyun was nervously playing with his slender fingers. Chanyeol was once again sitting too close to him and his strong manly scent was starting to cloud his mind as was his sweet strawberry aroma doing the same to the latter.

Baekhyun whispered softly trying to fill in the awkward air floating around between them, "You wanted to talk. So please start talking, Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol stammered a bit over his own tongue when finally told the younger about his true feelings for him, "I-I love you..."

"What am I supposed to say to that? That I love you too! That I've always loved you since we were children!" Baekhyun snapped quickly jumping on to his feet facing the elder. 

"Baekhyun-" Chanyeol tried to say something, anything but Baekhyun angrily cut him off.

"No! I should leave. That would be the best decision for the both of us." Baekhyun huffed out with a grimace marring his pretty features as he does. He turned to leave but Chanyeol was instantly at his side gripping on to his shoulders roughly forcing him to face him once again.

"No! Goddamnit, no! I'm so sick of other people choosing what is best for me and I am not about to let you do the same thing to me as well! I love you, you love me. And we are going to be together because that's what we both want! End of discussion!" Chanyeol hissed eyes brewed dark with his anger before he crashed his rough lips to Baekhyun's rather soft ones.

Shock doesn't begin to explain how Baekhyun currently feels. There is so many different terms in the dictionary that can right now but his brain is too blank to think of any. His eyes are closed. He's bewildered. Yet at the same time he's excited and so very happy and why shouldn't he be?

Park Chanyeol. His childhood bestfriend just confessed to him of all the people on Earth and in the entire world! He can't think! He can't breathe! Everything is happening so fast. The world is spinning around so fast he didn't even notice the change in rooms until the back of his legs meet with Chanyeol's bed.

He feels in protest when the elder pulls himself away from him to removed his t-shirt and push him on to the bed behind them. Soon Chanyeol has forcefully removed the skinny jeans he was wearing as well along with his underwear leaving nothing left to the imagination. He quickly covered himself with his hands, pouting sadly because the elder was still completely dressed in his clothes.

"C-chanyeol~" Baekhyun whined his name and Chanyeol got the message but he denied his wish. This moment between them was all about showing the younger how much he really loved him.

So ignoring Baekhyun's beautiful pouting face, Chanyeol climbed on up on the bed hovering over the younger. He craned his head against the left side of Baekhyun's neck taking in his alluring strawberry scent with a deep inhale of breath. One that left the younger's heart beating even more erratically inside of his chest. Especially when he pressed a soft trail of kisses to it.

A pretty blush weaved it's way over his cheeks and the length of his entire body. He was feeling slightly embarrassed but this was what he wanted. To be held by Park Chanyeol at least once in his life. A small broke out against his lips at the realization that Chanyeol now belonged to him as he belonged to the elder. At that, he could not have been more delighted with the notion.

He let out little gasps and whimpers when Chanyeol's lips slid down from his neck to shoulder. Slowly they covered over one of his nipples making him forget his embarrassment in begin the only one naked. His hands slipped in to Chanyeol's soft hair as he arched in to his hungry mouth feverishly as he did the same to the other one as well. He threw his head back when Chanyeol dragged his mouth further down his body with with sweetly placed open-mouthed kisses.

Chanyeol kept trying to distract his primitive-like urge to claim Baekhyun in an very aggressive manner. He knew that this would be the younger's first time making love with anyone. So he wanted him to enjoy it as much as he could before the painful part came up.

His mouth finally arrived at Baekhyun's navel just as the latter released his hands from his hair. He stuck his tongue out gently lapping at it with the younger erupting in to a giggling fit at the very ticklish sensation. He peered up at him once the giggling died down with their eyes locked up on to one another. He slowly lifted up Baekhyun's left leg placing the heel of his foot over his shoulder.

Little by little, Chanyeol's lips traveled even closer to Baekhyun's lower regions until he was face to face with the semi-erect maleness. He pressed a gentle kiss to the head before slowly pushing Baekhyun's other leg up revealing what is hidden beneath his legs to his prying eyes. The younger's clenching virgin heat twitched before his eyes as if to say 'do something to me already'. So he did.

"C-chan~ ah~ Y-yeol~" Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol licked a stripe against twitching heat. His hands immediately flew to the sheets of the elder's bed as he began attacking Baekhyun's core with his tongue. Bit by little bit. He keened in ecstasy with every lap within his now leaking cavity. His nails dug in to the sheets of the bed as he moaned continuously underneath Chanyeol's ministrations.

"Ah-ahh!" Baekhyun cried when he felt a dry finger enter him beside Chanyeol's tongue until it was in knuckle deep. His eyes closed tightly as Chanyeol moved the finger inside of him painstakingly stretching him out to fit his own achingly hard erection. Soon three fingers joined the first one with Baekhyun writhing out beautifully beneath him every time he made contact with his prostate.

Chanyeol only removed his fingers and his tongue from the younger's heat once he realized that Baekhyun couldn't take it much longer. He sat up on his knees fumbling with his own jeans hiking them down at bit to gain access to his manhood from his boxers. With his cock in hold, he spat on his hand before rubbing his saliva all over his hardened girth.

A few seconds later, Chanyeol was positioning himself at Baekhyun's entrance. He pushed in right afterwards up to the hilt with Baekhyun clutching on to in soft whimpers of he that he already knew was coming. He sat still inside of him for a short while to let him get adjusted to the feeling of having Chanyeol completely inside of him.

He only began when Baekhyun's inner muscles began clench against him. His hips snapped foreword with the younger wrapping his legs around the elder's waist holding on to him for dear life as he began to ruthlessly pound in to him. He grunted as Baekhyun held on to him with every slam of his hips against him. Each slam more merciless than the last. Yet neither of them cared as the rough sounds of the love making filled the once silent atmosphere of Chanyeol's bedroom.

He moved with precision, finding Baekhyun's prostate again but with his cock this time. He rolled them over flipping their positions on the bed until Baekhyun is on top of him. His hands grip his hips slowly rotating the younger's body over his own with Baekhyun's hands pressing down on his chest as he tried to steady himself in on top of him.

They went at it, thrust for thrust, harder and harder. Slam after slam, faster and faster. Until Baekhyun was almost practically clawing at his back.

"F-fuck, Baek!" Chanyeol glowered out feeling Baekhyun's heat tightening around his shaft as that familiar feeling of release began to build up inside of him.

He changed their positions once more erratically fucking on to the younger's plaint body beneath his own much larger form. His form was starting to lose its balance the closer they got to their desired peaks. He gave a hard growl when Baekhyun's nails sunk in to his still clothed back once they finally reached the edge together. He came inside Baekhyun in harsh deep spurts with the younger cumming over his shirt and his own stomach.

Chanyeol's bedroom was now filled with sounds of their panting as Chanyeol slipped his now spent cock out of Baekhyun's still restricting heat. He fell to the younger's side while the younger wrapped his body up in the sheets of the bed. He glanced at Chanyeol when the elder began to finally take all of his own clothes off before he slipped in to the sheets beside him.

Baekhyun let out an excited yelp when Chanyeol pulled him in to his embrace gently pressing a kiss to his forehead before he spoke to disrupt the silence,

"I know that this doesn't make up for me seemingly abandoning you for fifteen years but I'm going make it up to you as much as I can for rest of our lives-"

"Park Chan Yeol! Are you asking me to marry you right now?" Baekhyun asked interrupting Chanyeol as he spoke with a smile growing over his soft pink lips, already loving the feel of the elder's flesh against his own.

He sighed in content. He knew that their life together would be no faerie tale but he was okay with that because Chanyeol all he could ever hope for and more for someone like him that is. An orphan nobody who has always loved him since they first met at the orphanage after Chanyeol's parents died in a terrible car accident and none of his other family members came to claim him.

Chanyeol murmured his retort in a serious sounding whisper, "If I said that would make me the happiest man in the world, will you say yes?"

Baekhyun brilliantly beamed up at him wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck before he merrily kissed him, over and over again, "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"


End file.
